Vehicle control systems for performing predetermined control operations on the basis of collision detection are known.
JP 6-245323 A discloses a technique for detecting a collision by a G sensor installed in an electric vehicle and stopping electric power generation by an engine driven generator.
JP 7-242153 A discloses the actuation of a side collision airbag on the basis of load detection by a pressure sensor.
JP 6-55992 A discloses a collision sensor for an airbag apparatus deforming from pressure greater than or equal to a predetermined amount and covered by a pressure plate compressing a switch.
JP 2006-182300 A discloses a collision safety system for determining a collision on the basis of collision detection from at least two collision detecting means.
JP 7-59202 A discloses a technique for releasing a connection between an inverter and a battery due to a collision, such as a vehicle collision.
JP 2001-174340 A discloses the use of a touch sensor having the periphery of electrodes covered by an elastic conductor as a load detection sensor for detecting a load by deformation of the conductor.
JP 2001-239875 A discloses a technique for detecting a seated load by deforming a bracket, to which a load sensor is attached, according to the extent of seat weight.
In a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, operated by supply of power from a high voltage power supply and installed with an electronic device, such as an inverter, a control system for releasing the connection of the high voltage power supply circuit upon detection of a collision is generally built into an electrically connectible circuit (high voltage power supply circuit) between the high voltage power supply and the electronic device. As a control mechanism for this control system, a method for recognizing a collision on the basis of collision detection by a G sensor and according to necessity a safing signal from a separate collision detection sensor, such as of an airbag system, and for stopping supply of power from the high voltage power supply is widely used.
However, when determining the control of the high voltage power supply circuit by the G sensor, the technique for setting the installation location and threshold (sensitivity) of the G sensor was difficult. Furthermore, a more appropriate collision detection technique instead of the G sensor may also be desirable depending on the positional relationship between the colliding object and the vehicle, such as due to various arrangements of the installed electronic device.